Devil's Gift
by Jay102
Summary: When Kirk is kidnapped by anti federation terrorists on a diplomatic mission. He finds himself on the receiving end of a gift he wishes he had never been given. Now not entirely human Kirk struggles to capture the Terrorist who wronged him, manage his new found abilities, and deal with his not so platonic feelings for his Vulcan first officer. Slow build K/S. Non-human Kirk!


**Warning: This is a Spock/Kirk fanfiction meaning male on male action. If you no want to read then no clicky.**

**Rating: NC-17 I have no idea currently if this will have any heavy slash or not, but for now I am setting the rating to M because I'm paranoid.**

**AN/ So this is my first slash fic ever so be nice. This will be slow building Kirk/Spock so it starts of as pre-slash. This is also slightly AU so don't go crazy on me if it is not exactly canon. Anyways R&R hope you enjoy.**

The Devil's Gift

Prologue

Looking back on it he realizes he really should have seen it coming. The mission had been going well, their hosts seemed a rather peaceful and general kind species. They had catered to him and his crew to the best of their abilities. Going so far as to attempt to serve food that greatly resembled several Terran dishes, the crew had loved it and had looked to be having an enjoyable time .

He supposed the fact that things were going so remarkable easily should have been the fist sign. As Bones had put it, the Kirk factor always eventually kicked in and no matter how easy a mission appeared to be, Jim Kirk was bound to find a way to get into trouble. He had scoffed at the time and retorted that the Doctor was being his usual worrisome mother hen self and that he was perfectly capable of staying out of danger if he so desired. Now sitting here chained to a dank wall beaten, bruised, and with a number of mysterious tubes pumping silver liquid into his body, he really wasn't so sure Bones didn't have a point.

_Magical line break/Magical line break/Magical line breakMagical line breakMagical line breakMagical line breakMagical line breakMagical line break__Magical line break_

The captain has been missing for exactly 4.3 hours and despite his and the crews best efforts they where no closer to finding him.

The negations with the Yandi, the native tribe of a recently discovered M class planet had been going well. The Yandi, who had several precious minerals the federation was in need of had agreed to the meeting with the enterprise crew in hopes of coming to a reasonable agreement of trade.

Things had been progressing smoothly the Yandi proving to be a well adapted and easy going species. The contract had been created and signed in a matter of hours. Their hosts had requested the presence's of the senior enterprise crew for a celebratory dinner over the finished proceedings.

Seeing no harm the captain had accepted their offers with his usual boisterous charm and the senior crew members including himself had participated in the celebration.

The food had been acceptable with several vegetarian choices, the overall crew morale seemed raised as his fellow crew members basked in the kindness of their hosts.

When the meal finally came to a close everyone had stood to make the respectable departing greeting to the Yandi's and had begun to make their way outside in preparation to be beamed aboard the enterprise.

Stepping in line with Lt. Uhura Spock had reached for his communicator in order to contact the enterprise when he noticed the captain, or lack of captain. Standing straighter Spock had scanned the grounds in an attempt to locate his captain, finding no sigh of unmistakable blond hair. Spock had turned to Dr. McCoy to ask if he knew the location of the Captain only to find Dr. McCoy missing as well.

A sense of foreboding filling him Spock had made haste back into the ball room in an attempt to reach his wayward captain and CMO. After several attempts he finally received a transmission from the doctor "Spock get the hell over to the west wing now! Jim's gone!"

Frowning slightly Spock had made hast to the designated area to find the doctor yelling loudly at two Yandi guards. He had made his way over to the Doctors side.

"There you are Spock, took you goddamn long enough! Some bastard stunned Jim and before I could stop them from dragging him off the these two goons attacked me!"

Looking to the the two traditionally dressed Yandi standing tall, deep yellow skin standing out against the dark maroon arches that stood tall around them.

Spock asked "Why have you Kidnaped the Captain, you are breaking several regulations of the treaty contract between the Yandi and the federation by harming the Captain."

Deep pupiless eyes stared into him as the taller Yandi replied "We we would never intentionally harm Captain Kirk, the Yandi our grateful for all that he and star fleet have done for us"

Staring in shock Dr. McCoy yelled " You stunned and kidnapped him? How is that not intentionally harming him!?"

The shorter Yandi responded this time, eyes staring straight ahead rather than at either him or the doctor "We had only intend to give your captain the greatest honor among our people. We had wished to give him the gift of _Sindcha. _However when we attempted to proceed with the ritual your captain rejected and tried to flee. Therefore in order to bestow him our gift we were forced to render the captain unconscious."

Staring at the Yandi, Spock stated in a monotone "The Captain is unable to accept any gifts until they have been inspected by one of his crew members for substances that could prove harmful. Would you allow us to see our captain and assure his health is unaffected and that your gift has not cause unintentional damaged?"

The taller Yandi looked almost amused while the shorter looked furious. He turned his eyes from ahead of him and fixed dark eyes directly on Spock.

"Our gift would never cause harm, it is the greatest thing that can be given! Your Captain is in our safe hands and until the ritual of the _Sindcha _is completed I am afraid you will be unable to see the captain. Speak down upon us any further for the gift we are bestowing upon you and our council will see to it the treaty is void."

With that the two Yandi left long white cloaks flowing behind them as they walked.

"We can't just leave Jim with them! Who the hell knows what kinda alien voodoo they are doing to him right now!" Dr. Mccoy yelled rearing forward in an attempt to follow the Yandi guards.

"Dr. McCoy I believe it would be unwise to not press the issue. The minerals the Yandi hold are irreplaceable and Star fleet is in desperate need of them"

Halting McCoy spun on his heals glaring at the Vulcan Commander. "What you just want to leave Jim alone with these freaks and hope he comes back alive and in one piece!?"

"I assure you I have no intention of leaving the captain until insured the ritual will cause no harm. However we must attempt to be discrete in locating him. The Yandi treaty is of high importance and they have showed no previous signs of animosity, demanding further will look as if we have little faith in them.

We will attempt to locate the captain on our own if we have not found him within the day we will push the Yandi farther in an attempt to locate the captain"

The CMO's glare did not waver, but he gave a short nod.

"You better hope nothing happens to him hobglobin or I will kick your ass you pointy eared bastard"

Turning on his heals the Doctor stomped off, threat hanging in the air. Staring after him Spock murmured quietly to the retreating back "You need not worry I will insure Jim is found" With that the Vulcan followed the Doctor already thinking of ways to locate his wayward captain.

Now four hours later and nowhere Spock was truly beginning to worry. They had attempted to trace the captain and found his signal to be blocked, all tries in locating the captain had failed running out of options the commander stood. "Lt. Uhura open up a channel with the head of the Yandi council." Nodding Uhura chartered the proper signal and a mere five minutes later the jovial kind face of the Yandi's leader flashed aboard the enterprise. "Greetings Commander Spock how may I help you"

"Councilor Yarish. We wish to know the location of our captain, He has not reported to the enterprise in 4.3 hours. Two of your guards assured us the Captain was well and in your hands receiving a gift know as the _Sindcha. _We appreciate your gift, however the Captain has important tasks aboard the enterprise and star fleet would like him to return back to the ship in haste."

The councilor went very pale, eyes widening Yarish spoke in a shaky tone.

"I assure you Mr. Spock I have not asked for the captain to receive the _Sindcha_. That is not something I would wish even on my greatest of enemies"

AN/ Thank you for reading woah that was a hard prologue to get out, sorry if it sucks. Please review and go easy on me this is my first star trek fic let alone spirk fic. Any grammar mistakes are my own I apologize now as I am sure there are a few.


End file.
